


Three's the Charm

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Dildos, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay John Laurens, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: Bonding, it was a huge deal, it was even stronger than marriage.But it was meant for two... not three.But what if it could be?(Takes place in one_golden_sun's Alpha/Beta/Omega, polygamy universe... Or at least it's based off it.)





	1. More than Words can Describe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



“No, no, no, no!” John rushed into the bathroom, body flushed and heated. He could hear the footsteps of Laf and Alex behind him, their worried remarks catching on him. He shut the door and locked it behind him, fear and pain pulling on him like weights.

He looked down at the gray sweatpants, Alex’s after his got wet in the rain, the cold feeling of his backside making him groan.  _ Slick _ . Slick, running down his thighs and calves, wetting the floor beneath him and the pants stuck to the curve of his ass. He could see his hard on forming from the oversensitivity, though he didn’t want it to, his mind thinking of anyway to get it to stop.

He wasn’t due for his heat for another week! What happened? He scoped the bathroom, only having been in there twice since meeting them, most of their adventures ending at John’s flat, or with him leaving for the subway in the middle of the night, though they haven’t really grown fond of that. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, suppressants? Maybe Alex had some here he could use, not entirely sure what he planned on doing in the middle of heat in someone else’s house.  _ Laf’s house _ , his smell wafting through the door. John suppressed a shiver, being around another Alpha was a dangerous thing during heat,  _ he was right there- his scent _ , it was perfect, but so far from it. He inhaled deeper, looking for something other than the onslaught of cologne, catching-

Another scent. Sweeter, and spicier, like hot sauce on a strawberry. A natural scent mixed with the smell of want, the sweet smell of an Omega in heat. But it wasn’t John’s. His eyes snapped open, a banging on the door making his mind stir and his arousal flood further.

_ “Shit _ , John! Please let me in!” Alex sounded like he was close to tears, normally not so sensitive like this, but something was strange about it. The way his voice was crying out for anything, while the rest of him tried to play it down. It was a pleading, not only was it Alex’s need to make sure John was okay, but for himself to be okay as well.  _ After all, you could smell his heat _ .

Oh,  _ Oh Shit _ . his mind was still clicking the pieces together when he got closer to the door- that must have spurred on his heat, Alex’s own heated skin and flushed body. They had been laying on each other, watching the movie while Laf made popcorn, it had been so peaceful when Alex started shifting, so subtly John didn’t even notice it from his place in his lap. Then he felt something wet, not even thinking that it might not be his own. Bounding away without a second thought. Without the thought that someone else needed him...

He rushed to the door, opening it for the frantic Alex who bounded at the light seeping through the doorway, closing and locking it once again before the Alpha could step inside. Alex’s matching pair of sweatpants was even darker than John’s, the amount of slick he was producing was  _ incredible _ . He ran into the shower, not even taking his clothes off before the water shot from the nozzle, so cold John could feel it where he stood. Not good for his Omega. His Omega.  _ What a pretty thought _ .

More slick pooled at his feet.

“Alex…?” He jumped, having forgotten John was there with him, turning his head to look through the clear glass. Why wasn’t he out there with his Alpha, especially when he needed him most- at least John had a reason to run, he’s only known him for a couple weeks, let alone Alex whose known him since- since…

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think I was due yet, I was so distracted by trying to get you to stay I lost track- and now your-” 

“Why aren’t you with your Alpha?” Not that he didn’t already catch on. He almost felt bad for prying, but this conserinded him, especially since he was being affected by it.

“I… haven’t… We aren’t….” Oh my god,  _ Oh my god _ . John could feel his pants slipping by the amount of slick surrounding him, moving himself to the bathtub as to not ruin the floor any more than he has. 

“We’ve only known each other for a month. I haven’t even had a heat since we meet.” It was easy to tell he was talking about Lafayette, the way his head hung, like he was ashamed of himself, for not being a ‘proper’ Omega for his Alpha. There was nothing wrong with waiting, and Lafayette had the biggest heart of anyone John knew (Except for maybe Eliza) and would always wait until they were ready. Why Alex was feeling forced to oblige didn’t make any sense to John, but since he was hiding in the bathroom with him, he didn’t feel it was his place to mention it.

Something about those thoughts spurred John on, Alex hadn’t had sex with Laf yet, making John grind against the bathtub shamefully for any kind of relief. John had been so sure he was an Alpha when they met, not sure how he missed the scent of an Omega when he had been so close to his body. When Lee had cornered him, tried to strip him, touched him where he could never forget, his instincts fell over any rational thought.  _ Omega, Omega thoughts _ , he couldn’t think of any way to get away, just that he was an Omega and that’s what he was there for. Then Alex came, and changed everything. John still remembers Alex leading him away with bloody fingers, pulling him into his home and cradling him until he stopped crying.

“I’ve wanted it to be you.” John shrunk in the tub, hearing the water from the shower stop, no longer pittering against the glass.

“What?” It sounded almost as small as John, delicate and hesitant.

“I meet you first, loved you first. I wanted you to knot me. When I found out you were an Omega… it didn’t change.” 

Silence. A terribly, judging, awful silence because John couldn’t-

“Holy fuck. You have no idea how hot that sounds.” Relief flooded his body, the weight he had been carrying around since that day, and only building further, was finally crushed. When he came back to his sense, his body seized up, he wasn’t ready for anything to  _ happen _ . Why did he think it was a good Idea to bring it up? “Do you really want it to be me?”

“Yes, but… not yet?” It wasn’t a question, but somehow he made it so, he wanted Alex to be part of the answer

“We both need a second to catch our breath.”

“Okay.” He paused, fiddling with the end of his shirt. So much more was trying to force its way from his mouth, scream everything at Alex so he could feel safe, just for a moment, grasping at the sliver of judgement he had left. “I’m scared of what Laf will think.” He curled into himself, sinking into his own slick, hugging his knees to his chest.

“I know, I’ve been struggling with that for a month. But he’s so sweet, he’ll give us our time.”

Deep down John knew it was true, but his mind couldn’t seem to grasp the fact that he wasn’t like Lee. No matter how many times he would whisper, ‘Not all Alphas are the same’, it never stayed. It floated away in the storm of his mind, the water rising too high for him to control. 

Alex stepped out of the shower, soaked from his hair to his clothes that he didn’t bother removing beforehand, stepping into the bathtub and curling next to the Omega. John fell into Alex’s outstretched arm, burying his nose in Alex’s shirt despite the feeling of his wet clothes, nosing for any trace of his scent. It wasn’t too hard to find, moving to the place in the nap of his neck and inhaling deeply. He started nibbling on it absently, feeling Alex shiver beneath him. Their slick gathered together when John found his way to Alex’s lap, sitting in the dip of his crossed legs. John licked a stripe, enjoying the way Alex felt against him, his body silently asking for more-but not to much.

“You know I love you right?” John stopped nibbling, looking up at Alex expectantly.

“Of course, baby boy, why wouldn’t I?” Alex’s arm started gripping his shoulder tighter, “Baby boy?”

“So… you wouldn’t be mad if I asked for suppressants?” It was quiet, microscopic compared to the boldness he was fueling off of before, and Alex would be lying to them and himself if he said he didn’t want suppressants himself.

“Of course not. I hid some in here when I moved in ‘couple weeks ago. Just in case.” John groaned when Alex lifted him from the tub, placing him delicately on the other side before following. Trying to ignore the way their mixed slick stuck to their bodies, they headed for the cabinet under the sink instead of the one floating against the wall. He pulled two long slips of medicine covered in clear plastic on one side, foil on the other, popping out two. “I need to warn you, it’s happened since I was a kid, but I always get…  _ attached _ to Omegas during my heats-  _ especially  _ on suppressants.” His voice back to a quiet whisper.

There was a way Alex spoke about it that made his heart melt, it sounded timid and scared, like John wasn’t the exact same way. Only, Alex’s hinted fear, where John’s held love. Like Alex was afraid of saying he relied on Omegas during heats because that was all he had, because the Alphas were nothing but shameful to him, because Omegas shared a certain bond with one another, because only another Omega understood what it was like to go through a heat alone without anything or anyone to help. He was scared John would be afraid of this information, but John was scared of saying the exact same thing.

“I know, me too.” It was simple, but Alex had a way with understanding what he was saying. Not just words, but the  _ sounds _ and the  _ emotions _ laced with each syllable to mean more than it could by itself. 

They had a bond, stronger than one you could gain with a bite, because it was based off  _ understanding _ . 

They could only grow with happiness, like roses in the rain, when Lafayette said he understood. When he watched them exit the bathroom, holding hands and in only boxers, giving them privacy to change together. He didn’t force himself onto them, and didn’t force them onto him. The trio’s love only grew, because the Omegas had a bond, and the Alpha was able to bond  _ on that _ , not the other way around. 

It truly was amazing.

…  
  


John shivered, pulling on a pair of Alex’s boxers and another pair of his sweatpants, his cock still straining against the fabric, luxuriating in the feeling of the pants catching on it. Taking a breath, wanting nothing more than to run back into the bathroom and wait for it to fade, but staying anyway, trailing his eyes over Alex’s naked body. He was pale, but pretty, like moonlight through a glass window. He was cute, not necessarily fit, but not at all chubby. He was perfect in John’s eyes, and had the strength to pick him every so often, only adding onto the loving feeling. His eyes traveled up his body, mentally marking him with his fingers and teeth, leaving invisible purple spots all over his thigh and neck. When he reached the gland, slightly red from his heat, he felt his body start to leak again, clenching instinctively at the feeling. Of course it wasn’t nearly as much as before, the suppressants starting to do there job.

It was awful that they didn’t work faster, definitely wanting to take it slow, but wanting nothing more than to crawl over to Alex so he could beg to be touched, taken in his skilled hands and-

“John, you’re going to need another pair of pants if you don’t stop.” John’s hanging mouth snapped shut, blushing and turning away from Alex’s leering gaze. “Not that I don’t enjoy it.” His head fell into his hands, blushing even redder. Alex heard him mumble loudly into his hands, barely making out any words.

“It takes time for the suppressants to start working fully…” It almost sounded like he was pouting, adorably shifting from foot to foot. Alex walked over and cuddled into him, pulling him softly to the bed and setting him in his lap. “It hurts ‘Lex.” He briefly gestured down, his hand flinging to his lower half.

“I know, baby boy…”

Alex paused, overthinking scenarios, calculating how to approach the topic. He wasn’t lying when he said he knew what he was talking about, the pain wasn’t just from having an erection too long. It was something that happened to most Omegas, the actual searing pain that flooded your senses without suppressants. It’s like when you have a headache, the pressure building up so much that it’s not really a pain, more of a dull ache, feeling like a balloon was expanding around your brain and pushing at your skull from all angles. Just pressure, like if you poked your temple with a needle, you would feel the pain leave in an instant. Except it was worse. It’s called  _ Nixus Oppression,  _ and is extremely common, actually having a burning feeling expand in your navel. It happened when an Omega enters heat and doesn’t satisfy the urges, like it’s actually something that needs to come out. In some cases it was extremely painful, making heats a time of pain instead of love, when you get no pleasure from anything and just had to wait for it to end. That was a  _ Nimis Nixus. _

“You know, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want, but we can… help.” John batted his eyelashes, turning around in Alex’s lap.

“Please?” Alex called Laf hurriedly, placing John delicately on the bed. His legs curled around him out of habit, holding the area right below his stomach. Alex stripped his own shirt, then John’s, not sure if he could deal with watching John without getting any pleasure, not when he was in heat and his own suppressants were taking their time. 

Lafayette slid through the door frame, looking relieved and slightly worried. “Alex?” It was rushed, one looked at John and he was backing up slowly, “I don’t want to push any bounds,” His hands were up like he was surrendering, ready to leave again when-

“ _ Alpha. _ ” John groaned from the bed, his hips pushing into nothing. He whined, looking to Alex for help. “ _ Alex!”  _ He pushed his hand to the bulge in his pants, pushing the bottom of his palm into it. John groaned, pushing his hips one way and reaching out to Laf the other way. That was all it took to convince him, he could control himself, he could do it for his beautiful little Omegas.

He told Alex to grab something from the closet, hearing Alex gasp making him leak further.

“Laf… I didn’t know you were into this kinda stuff.” It sounded like he was smirking, but it was quickly falling into something more heated. He was definitely getting off to whatever he found in there. John had to do a double take when it was shown to him.

Toys, a large box filled with various sexual innuendos, all variations in shape and size, color and texture, and what they were for. John felt himself shrink further, the thought of anything going in him  _ or around him _ , making him wetter than he cared to be, grinding into Laf’s hand that had replaced Alex’s. 

“ _ Alpha, I gotta… need- something…” _ He groaned when Laf gave him a firm push, then leaving him, causing him to cry out. “Alex? Laf- No! Don’t leave me!”

“Don’t worry  _ mon chérie,  _ we are just getting things ready, to make you feel absolutely splendid!” Alex laughing at his word choice, returning to the bed with the box, Laf following closely. Alex sat down next to John’s head, stripping himself from his pants.

“We’re going to show you something first, just so we know you’re-  _ Ah, _ comfortable with it.” It was obvious Alex’s medication wasn’t as quick as John’s, both of them still fully hard and wet with slick. When Alex stripped from his boxers, John couldn’t help but stare, the way his cock stood beautifully against his stomach, flushed tan and red. John reached without warning, tracing his nail up the underside. Both men groaned at the contact, Alex’s eyes rolling to the back of his head with the sensitivity, his hips chasing the receding hand.

“ _ So, so good baby boy. _ ” John heard Laf shuffling around in the drawer next to him, to engrossed by Alex’s reactions to care about what was happening. He let out a stifled moan when his own pants were swiped off, brushing against his confined cock.

He stopped Laf before he could take off his boxers, grabbing his hand. His whole body was flushed red, some places even redder than others, embarrassment starting to shred through him.

“I’ve never done anything like this before.” He felt Alex’s hips stutter, realizing he hadn’t stopped pumping him, turning just in time. He briefly heard Laf mutter something like, Alex hadn’t either, but it was quickly lost when they saw him.

His was spread out on the bed, knees bending and toes curling, John’s hand still wrapped around his cock, pumping it and thumbing the head. He squeezed around the base, gripping tight enough for it to finally not be considered teasing, Alex’s hips thrusting up to meet John’s hand.

“ _ John _ , oh,  _ oh, OH! _ ’ His voice was high, his hips stopping there movements. His face was one of pure bliss, hands going to grip the sheets and back arching, come sputtering onto John’s hand and face. Alex huffed, falling back onto the bed. When he came down from his high he peeled his hands to his face, turning redder than John was. “I’ve never finished so fast…” He sounded mortified, both John and Laf smiling with how cute it was, pulling Alex closer to them.

“It’s your heat,  _ mon chou,  _ do not be ashamed of it.” John nodded, pulling his come streaked hand to his face. Never once had he wondered what it would taste like, not when he mastubated by himself or ever, but watching Alex like that brought it into a whole new light. He stuck out his tongue hesitantly, licking the pad of his finger before sticking the whole thing in his mouth, sucking on it. 

Laf was silently falling apart watching, his knot growing in the pants he never took off. Shedding his pants quickly, he palmed it through his boxers, wanting nothing more than to connect with his Omega’s in the deepest way possible. But he had to wait. For them.

Alex was falling apart less silently, pulling at John’s boxers in attempt to get them off, John lifting his hips slightly to allow access, his eyes still shut tight and his finger still between his lips. He scrunched his face when his boxers were finally pulled away, his erection springing free in the cold air, trying to concentrate on the taste of Alex over the eyes obviously one him. It was sweet and spicy, just like his scent.

His eyes shot open when something came in contact with him, it was so  _ sensitive _ . It had been a few years since he’d had a heat without his suppressants, not remembering what it was like for it to feel like that. And it was  _ worth it _ . It was like opening a gift, the feeling of Laf’s strong hand around his cock made his heart stop, his eyes meeting Alex’s. John  _ mewled _ when Laf stroked the head, his hips bucking of their own accord, grabbing the closest thing to him. His arms wrapped around Alex’s neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss, sharing the taste of Alex with himself, his tongue twisting around his teeth in a way John had never down before. Alex had moved closer to him, straddling his waist so he could grind against his stomach while they kissed, only ever breaking apart for air. 

John could barely even find it in himself to care when Lafayette moved his hand away, rummaging through the box to pull out two distinctively shaped toys. Both were darkly colored and shiny, not too big, but not unhelpfully small. His hole clenched at the thought.

He’s only fingered himself once, when he saw something about a recommended time period to get a prostate exam, deciding maybe he should get one. He also decided that he didn’t want a doctor to be the first person to finger him, sinking down on himself. He never went to the exam, instead staying to tend to more important matters.

When Laf swirled is finger around his hole, he couldn’t help but push back, knowing the same thing was being down to Alex who had stopped grinding against him to push back on something else. 

Him and Alex spread apart, staying on his lap but leaning so John could see Laf uncapping a bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount into his fingers. John moaned, not expecting the cold feeling of the lube to feel so nice against his heated skin when the fingers prodded his entrance, his knees being pushed up into Alex’s back who just layed down further on him to accommodate.

When the first finger slipped in, it was heaven.

Feeling it moving against his walls, the coolness heating with his body, moving around inside. When his body got used to that, the second finger was added, only adding onto the pleasure, his head flinging back to expose his neck. Alex stuck his face in the crook, inhaling the scent of John’s heat, licking around the gland. He shivered under the touch of his two lovers, the feeling of Laf filling him with his fingers, scissoring and stretching more than he’s ever done to himself. It was perfect, he could feel his orgasm building where Alex sat, pushing to it as fast as he could.

Then he stopped.

John felt like crying,  _ he had been so close, and Laf stopped! _ “Laaaaaaf _! _ ” He even tried pushing his hips up to Alex, who had two fingers in himself, pushing against his own walls. That was almost enough to gain back what he lost, but so little at the same time. It was completely unexpected when the fingers returned, but this time with something else.

Bliss. Pure, unexpected, bliss.

John’s orgasm slammed into him like a tidal wave of emotions, the toy inside of him hitting his prostate in one strong swoop, taking all of him right then. Alex felt it John come against his back, pushing down onto his fingers like he was riding John, letting his own feelings take over him, coming on John for a second time that night. Lafayette was close behind him, fondling himself over the both of them, his knot looking both terrifying and enticing.

Alex fell completely on top of John, his weight crushing the small Omega, the medicine finally settling in when the pain never returned after his high. The Omegas cuddle against each other, trying to get impossibly closer, forcing Laf up with them as well. When they were all finally settled in, with John in the ‘center’ though Alex was mostly on him, did their breathing settle down and their thoughts connect together. John whimpered, curling into Laf’s arm the was under him and gripping his shoulder.

“A-are you d-disappointed?” He felt Alex grip his hand, silently shaking against them, waiting for him to answer both of their questions.

  
“My precious Omegas, I could never be disappointed in you!” He pulled Alex up John further, so he could wrap an arm around both of them. “I love you both too much to scare you. When you are ready, I want you to be sure and I want to make it special. Both of you.” He squeezed Alex’s shoulder, both satisfied with their answer, finally calming their racing hearts. 

“We love you.” Alex spoke for both of them, soft and sweet.

“I love you both, more than words can describe.” With that they fell asleep, cradled in the love and warmth of each other without a second thought in the world.

But across town, Alexander’s Peggy was sneaking into the ‘Of Limits’ part of the library, only to look and find, the forbidden books about bonding. The books that were never to be see.

Books about Subbing Alphas

Leading Omegas

And Bonds of Three.


	2. Not as Crazy as it Seems

Alex woke up first, he always woke up first, but this time something seemed off.

His body ached, stiff from the two others lying above of him, but that wasn’t the problem. It was the smell of an Alpha that triggered his senses, his nose scrunching up at the semi-familiar smell. But it wasn’t Laf. It smelled sugary, something intensely feminine, his mind clambering to try and figure out where he’d smelt it before. He opened a bleary eye, rubbing the other with his fist, his pupils focusing in the dark.

He slowly pushed himself away from the bodies, crawling to the end of the bed as to not have to step over one of them. He shuffled off, shivering when his feet touch the floor, realizing he was still naked from last night.

_ At least your not dripping in slick _ .

He pulled on  _ someone’s _ underwear, though it fit pretty well, guessing it was probably John’s after Laf did the laundry. They fell loosely around his hips, John’s always had pretty feminine hips, so wide and oh so  _ sexy _ , not the right structure for Alex’s but he was small and close enough to fit. He pulled on the first shirt he found, lying in a bunch on the floor, letting it fall mid-thigh before dropping the hem. He scoped over the room for a second, looking at all the bundles of cloth gathering around,  _ where the fuck are my clothes? _ He rolled his eyes and shrugged it off, he’d find them in the morning.

He turned the knob, praying the door wouldn’t creak, and the floor would stay silent. He let out a silent breath when it opened soundlessly, padding through the hallway as fast as he could with silent steps. He kept his hand on the wall in the dark hallway, the only light coming from the small night light they put up for John when he started staying around constantly, having a small fear of the dark. He’d get up for food sometimes, nobody willing to deny his sweet tired pleas for cookies or cereal, shaking them awake so they could walk him to the kitchen. It was rather endearing, but eventually getting up every day in the middle of the night started to take its toll on them, forcing them to work cranky and get home in a worse mood. Some nights they’d totally sleep through John’s cries, which only left a lingering guilt nobody could brush away, putting the light up in hopes of keeping him happy. It did, but some nights he’d still wake them up, just for the company- and  _ some _ was much more manageable than  _ every _ .

He felt sweat gather in his fists, the scent getting stronger-

A shadow, jumping across the wall, the shape attached to it following.

His heart was pounded, regretfully wondering why he hadn’t brought a weapon. Maybe it was the smell? That sweet feminine smell that was taunting him from across the room, where a shape up standing, telling him she was safe, making him believe she wasn’t there for any harm. But he didn’t know that It was dark but he could see a vague outline of her body, small in stature, but strong- like most female Alphas. Her hair was pulled back in a large ponytail, curls bouncing against the light.

“Alex?”  _ Oh sweet mother of-  _ It was  _ Peggy _ .

“You mother fucker!” He was trying to keep his voice down, shouting as loud as he could with a whisper, “I thought you were a burglar!” He heard a giggle, his heart easing on the pace it was beating against his ribcage.

“You couldn’t smell me? I’m hurt, I’d thought you’d know me by now…” She trailed off with mocking sigh, feigned sadness lingering in her voice. He finally reached her, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug.

“I knew it was familiar…” She chuckled again, feeling her chest move with her laugh.

“You smell good… is it your time of the month?” 

“Do you really have to put it like that?” he rolled his eyes,

“Hey- If girls have to deal with it, you fucking will too.” 

“I guess- FYI, it is.” He huffed, pulling her to the counter. She giggled, letting him lead her to the kitchen.

He set her at the island, pulling a barstool out for her. He walked into the kitchen, opening refrigerator and looking at the shelves attached to the door, pulling out a sweet alcohol in a can. Probably John’s. He popped the tab, taking a sip, the sweetness seeming almost bitter with the alcohol. It was like a grapefruit, the liquid almost tasting  _ dry _ . He shuddered, sliding it against the counter to Peggy. She took a long drink, waiting for Alex to get his glass of water and sit with her, leaning over the counter on his forearms, meeting her face when he finally got it.

“So why are you here?” He wasn’t prepared for the smirk to spread across her face, a scary sense of mischief twisting with her bright red lips.

“I found something. Something they definitely didn’t want me to find.” Alex tipped his head, the urge to believe she had something worth a midnight trip into someone else’s apartment bleeding over any sensible thinking.

“They?”   


“The government? Christians? Literally anyone who’s against gays, trans, you know, the list goes on…” (Note: I’m not saying all Christians and all government workers are against these things. This is just a list of people who would  _ possibly _ hide what she found. I’m Christian and, in fact, am bi and  _ writing _ this, so-)

He smiled, a laugh puffing out his chest, but not coming forward. “So what is it, that was so  _ so _ important you had to sneak into my apartment to get me?” murmuring something about his beauty sleep.

“Okay so, you know that library in the building your boyfriend works?” He nodded, sipping at his water slowly. He really needed to introduce them to the sisters, not really knowing why he hadn’t yet. Maybe he was just so caught up with getting to know Laf first, then John comes along and knocks it out of wake again.  _ Not _ in a bad way, not at all, just surprising. He just needs a little time to grasp it, that’s all. 

“So, I may have snuck in there- except not really cause they let me right in-” She let her voice drop for that part, smiling and letting her eyes fall when she spoke, Alex chuckled mockingly, letting her glare fly. “And found this section  _ all _ about bonds-”

“ _ Bbbbbbut- _ ” Alex dramatically exaggerated his voice, mimicking a teenage girl, his voice pitching higher, the word drawn out. He ignored the punch he got from the girl, focusing on how she had to shove her body up on the counter to reach him instead.

“But, I should have known it was a “restricted section” seeing as how it was in a more secluded spot, as well as being blocked in certain places…”

“Peggy, what the hell did you do?” His voice dripping with sarcasm, her hands flying above her head in mock surrender.

“Nothing! The desk lady found me and told me I shouldn’t be there, then escorted me out. That’s it, but she doesn’t know that I got to  _ read  _ some of it.” Alex couldn’t help but pick up on the excitement, his body waking up with his own. “It was about bonds, bond of  _ multiple people _ .”

Alex felt his body go slack. There was no way,  _ no way _ . Bonds were something beyond human understanding, it wasn’t something that people messed with, it was just  _ magical. _ It was a divine practice, something spiritual, between  _ two.  _ It always has been, there wasn’t a way for  _ more _ , more means the spiritual side starts kicking you in the gut because you fucked up. Bonding with more was painful, mentally and physically. Breaking a bond like that was unimaginable, you just  _ couldn’t _ .

“I know, I know, it sounds crazy-” His eyes were wide, fear and excitement floating circles around his contrasting pupils. This was beyond crazy. “But please, I know what I saw, that’s why I came here.” Her voice was softer, her hand lacing Alex’s fingers. “I want to show you, so you can believe me too.”

He swallowed, never feeling so conflicted over anything like this in his life. Hell, he’s never had something like this to feel so conflicted over before. This wasn’t something you could experiment with, or test, it wasn’t different for blood types, or sex, or heritage, it was solid. It was everyone, and getting it wrong was beyond bad. It was scary, painful, it was something so sure and so carefully thought out, it’s never wrong. It couldn’t be.  _ It just couldn’t _ . But on the other hand, he wanted both of them. He wanted Laf, and he wanted John, he wanted to feel that connection he’s longed for since his family left him, longed for since birth, since he met  _ them _ . He needed to know if it was a chance, if there was a possibility he could connect with them on a level so deep, it was beyond understanding. 

“Okay.” He squeezed her fingers, savoring the way her grin lit up the room.

“Thank you, now go put some clothes on-” She let him go, allowing him to walk out of the kitchen, and past the island, giving him a little push. “And meet me at the library in thirty minutes.” he nodded again, almost to the corner of the hallway before she called out again, her whispers still reaching his ears.

“And change your underwear, you smell like a walking buffett.” He giggled, shaking his head as he swiftly bolted down the hallway, stopping when he reached the bedroom door. He waited until he heard the front door click shut before sliding in.

~~~

It was quick to jump into the closet, praying the door was thick enough to muffle the rustling of his clothes, pulling on sweatpants and a t-shirt, covering it with a black sweatshirt. He totally forgot to change his underwear, but he pulled out of the closet anyway, not thinking it would be much of a problem.

He left the house as quickly as he did silently, locking the door and shoving the key inside the fake potted plant resting on the windowsill by their door. When he jumped on the sidewalk he stopped short, suddenly hit with the fact that he had no idea what he was about to do. He pulled out his phone, squinting at the blue light, bright against his still tired eyes and sleeping night sky. 

_ 3:57 _ . What the fuck Peggy.

He stuffed it back in his combined pockets, rubbing his hands together around it. Even though it was the middle of summer, he was a sensitive soul, and seemed to be able to catch colds from something as simple having the window open for too long in a car. He huffed, shuffling down the sidewalk until he reached a small clearing, where the buildings indented and turned, an opening signaling trees and shrubs lined with flowers. A flag flew proudly in the jumpy breeze, twisting with the wind from its place on a pillar, Alex walking under it and between two other large spirals. 

He made sure to keep his body hidden from any of the cars passing by, persisting on staying behind the white columns, shifting around while he waited for Peggy.

His heart nearly stopped when his phone rang.

It had started as a soft buzzing, vibrations emitting around his fingers, before the ring started. It was  _ loud _ , not realizing he’d set it up that high, his heart jumping into action. He jumped, hitting his head on the column, snatching his phone from his pocket to silence it. His finger was an inch away from the button, reading the name glaring at him through the shaking screen.

_ J-love _ , it was John. He looked around hesitantly before removing his finger from the side of his phone and swiping to answer the call.

“ _ Alexander! _ ”  _ Just kidding! _ It was Laf. He’d never heard his voice sound so demanding, except for maybe once or twice. He rubbed the spot on his head, winching slightly at the stab, feeling it swell beneath his fingers.

“Uh-yes?” He really wished his voice didn’t sound so guilty. He hadn’t even done anything!

“Where  _ are you _ \- it’s still way too dark to be wandering the streets… alone at that! You’re scaring John!” Almost on que, he heard a small whimper through the receiver, a sniffle following.

“I’m sorry, Peggy called me and told me she needed me  _ now. _ ” He tried to put as much emphasis on ‘now’ as he could, hoping Laf wouldn’t pry. He heard him mumble something about not even knowing who she was, his voice low, but comfort followed after.

“John- Alex, when are you getting back? He really needs you here…” Alex felt a pang of guilt, when he saw a figure running up the stairs. Peggy’s shoes echoed against the the walls of the large patio, wishing he could shush them.

“I’m honestly not sure… why does he need me?” There was a pause, one long enough for Peggy to run up to him, her eyes going wide, watching him place a finger on his lips.

“Your pills are not seeming strong enough for him, and, yes his heat is doing the better, but it is still… very hot.” Alex pressed his lips against the chuckle trying to escape. “He needs to at least hear you-  _ John, stop _ , not yet- he is trying to  _ manage  _ it, but seems to be struggling.”

“Laf, now's-”

“Non. Alex, you cannot get up and leave, then refuse to talk to your lover.”

Alex’s heart melted at the word lover. He really did wish he could be there for him, for both of them… but this was too important to pass up. 

“Here, give the phone to John-” There was a shuffling, a heavy inhale picking up after, “Baby boy-”

“Alex!” He wailed, the phone shaking, “Alex, please- I don’t- I can’t-  _ help me! _ ” He could hear Laf whispering to John, soft sweet words, but John was having none of it. “ _ Alexxxx, I need something! _ ” Uh, yeah... Laf. What was John doing? Lafayette was right there, it wasn't like he needed- _ permission. Oh my god. Maybe Instructions, oh-  _ Alex suppressed a shiver, still feeling Peggy’s stare hard on him, the thought of  _ telling him how to get off _ sounding way too arousing for his situation. Way more so than it should be.

“Okay, will you do what I tell you to do?” He heard the phone shuffle, biting his lip, “Out loud baby boy…” He could almost feel John’s blush through the screen.

“Green… but, n-no a-actual-”

“No sex, not yet, it’s okay.” the sigh was staticy, but sweet, heated happiness signaling through the phone.

“Okay, now listen to me…” He cut himself of, Peggy waving her hands around her face, eyes wide and frantic. She hurriedly pointed to the empty space of her wrist. Alex nodded. They were running out of time. 

He rushed up to the door with her, watching her pull a hairpin out of her curls, wincing when it got stuck. She yanked, probably used to the feeling, pulling the loose hair out of it’s bends. He shook his head when she started rattling the knob, thankful this building was rather old. It didn’t have any security, high tech that is, because it didn’t have anything worth protecting, except books, but nobody necessarily went to the these heights for them. Either way Peggy did do her research before. Guards came at five, every morning, to scope out the place, giving them less than an hour to get in and get out.

“Lay down with your back against the headboard, and open your legs.” He heard a whimper, not sure who it was from. John was being told to do the action, but Laf was definitely going to be affected by it. Especially if the suppressants weren't working, then his scent would only be stronger.

“…-  _ Oh Mon Cherie, you smell wonderful _ -” John shifted, responding with a sweet, “Heh.” Alex’s body trembled with delight. 

The lock clicking yanked him back down, his fantasies grabbing at him, but fear jolting down his spine.

Alex swallowed, his clouded senses clearing out the slightest bit, making just enough room for worry. His heart started pounding again, the reality of what they were about to do sinking in. And it sunk deep. He watched Peggy take a step in, throat closing up at the sight, his skin crawling.  _ He was about to break into a building, trespass, and steal. _ He heard a questioning voice in the distance, but right up to his ear.  _ Why? _

For John. For Laf. For his lovers, and best friends. For the only people the really mattered. But still...

_ What's he getting himself into? _

Peggy didn’t seem the slightest fazed, her gaze just as soft as the tug to his arm. 

“I know you're scared, for them and for you, trust me I understand. But you  _ have to remember _ , they have  _ no _ right to keep this from us.” She hissed, her voice snapping with every carefully thought out word.

Power flooded her brain, her blood boiling in it, but it wasn’t scary. It was soothing, protecting,  _ sure _ . It was confident that what they were doing was for the good of people, that they weren’t breaking the law, and that they deserved this. They needed to get these books. He grabbed at the thought, his body easing slightly, at least enough to tend to John, trying to keep his voice from quaking.

“A-are your clothes still on baby boy?” 

“J-just m-my b-boxers-  _ ah _ -” Alex smiled, his worries easing. He listened to the shuffling across the phone, instead of focusing on the clinging of the doorknob, trying to keep his head on straight when it clicked. Open. He swallowed,

“P-perfect, baby boy. I want you to ask Laf to get the ropes-” He paused at the whimper, “Color?”

“Yes- uh- I mean green…” He choked, hearing the bed creak from the change in weight.

Alex let Peggy pull him into the building.

He’d only been in there once, and barely remembered anything, but damn, it was large. If the giant pillars outside were any indication, the roof stood taller, curving in like a dome, probably able to fit two more floors. There was a desk at the very front, to the side and curved, multiple computers lined along it. But Alex hadn’t been aware Laf worked in an actual library. It wasn’t pubic, only certain areas at the very front were, the rest of the building blocked by a wall that was just as tall as the shelves, and another desk. He heard a choked gasp and had to shake his stupor, remembering John.

“Tell him I want your arms above your head and tied to the headboard.” Another whimper and what he assumed to be a nod, not entirely sure what was happening on the other side. He took that moment to catch up to Peggy who had bolted for the second desk, running her hand across the books, pushing them in their shelves.

When she reached the desk she looked over it, both sides lined from wall to wall with tolls, only accessible with cards that swiped above them, like getting on a subway. Alex found it rather overkill, following Peggy to the first scanner. 

“You need to help me over-” She whispered, not even tapping the machine when her hand grazed above it, “It senses weight, too much and they know you’re trying to get over.” He nodded, it made sense, but once again seemed like a bit much. But then again, he was the person they were trying to protect it from. He pushed his arm out, palm and, and grabbed her own, carefully maneuvering her leg over the smaller silver cranks, her toes just skimming the edges. She had one leg over when Alex pushed, knowing she wouldn’t have been tall enough to push herself up hard enough, ignoring her cry of surprise. She hit the floor with a groan, pushing herself up to help Alex.

She pulled him over, letting him hit the ground with a squawk. 

“A-alex?”  _ Shit _ ,

“Sorry-uh- describe yourself and Laf to me.”

“The phone is on speaker, resting on my stomach, in only my boxers. They’re leaking on your side of the bed.” Alex rolled his eyes, eyeing the large bookshelves sweeping above him in tall masses. “Laf is wearing the same thing as me, but he’s l-laying b-between my legs. My arms are tied above me and- _Oh_ _Alex-Laf- ahh_ -”

“Baby?”   


“He’s teasing me.” Alex could  _ hear _ the pout, practically seeing his lips stick out.

“What’s he doing baby?” Whimpers crowned him, John’s sounds breaking the eerie silence of the library. Alex ran a little faster, hoping to stay within distance of Peggy.

“ _ Alex, he’s tasting me _ \- Oh my-  _ Laf-  _ He-he’s tasting slick- _ my  _ slick,  _ through _ my boxe _ rs _ !” He groaned, His pants becoming remarkably tight for the situation he was in.

“ _ Please- Please let me touch- Alex _ \- Let him do something! Please!” He was  _ begging _ . Alex felt his cheeks flush, turning the volume down the closer he got the the shelves Peggy found herself in, the room around him feeling a lot hotter.

“Laf, take his pants off please…” He caught up to Peggy, her bright eyes ecstatic, her arm shoved deep between the shelves her fingers wrapped tightly around the spine of a large book. She pulled it out, her lip stuck between her teeth, letting the pages seamlessly fly open. She started flipping through the pages, dust flying between them- Alex’s phone forgotten. He let it fall between his fingers, resting it on the shelf next to him, pressing his cheek against Peggy’s. The book looked old, ancient, the pages ripped, yellow, and crinkled. It made him want to run his fingers over every line and crease, savor in the feeling of long forgotten knowledge. Peggy lifted the book to his arms, letting him bear the weight, watching as endless upon endless words appeared before him, so many things to learn between the covers. His fingers ran up the spine, it was in great shape, only hinting further that it wasn’t meant to be read. He watched further, large hand-written chapters, titling big and open for him to see.

_ Omega Monarchs _

_ Alpha Servants _

_ Beta Bonding _

_ Breaking Bonds _

_ Unbreakable Bonding _

_ Double Bonding _

_ Bonds of Three _ -

Bonds of Three. Alex choked, falling to the floor. He landed on his knees, the book firmly open in his palms. Peggy’s eyes glinted with happy, scandalized joy, her hands shaking with the delicate pages. He looked under the chapter title, scanning over the neat cursive. He flipped back a few chapters, landing on bonding Betas.

_ It is wrongly accused the Betas are unable to bond.  _

_ Betas have been known for eons to be missing the gland that defines them. In their place instead, characteristics that have no distinguishable place in the hierarchy. This is wrong, for Betas are not missing the gland, in fact, are wrongly thought to have no place. _

Alex stopped reading, his mind spinning.  _ What? _ Beta’s don’t have scent glands. It’s been like that for… eons. If they did have the gland, Alpha’s, at least, would be able to find it. But they can’t, because it’s not there…

_ There is a second gland, located directly on the wrist of their dominant hand, for it only grows after they have become of age- Hence the small size. _

_ It is commonly overlooked, in fact invisible to the human eye, but that does not mean it is not present. The gland’s scent it typically different than that of the neck, in smell and in strength, forth going the reason it has been overlooked for so long. It’s scent is sweeter, always, and it is almost never distinguishable between that of the neck. On an Omega, whose scent is typically sweet, it would just add on. An alpha would mix, the sweetness mingling with the spice of their larger gland.  _

_ Though Betas are missing the gland in the neck, it is possible for them to mate just as others. _

Alex felt like he might pass out, looking at Peggy. Her gaze was painful against the book, anger building up between the sealed lips. When She met his gaze, it exploded.

“They have  _ NO right _ !  _ This is not something they can hide! _ ” Her voice was loud, venom dripping with every word, her body shaking with the effort of keeping any rash decisions in her head. “They are breaking apart  _ lovers, and they don’t even care! _ Do you realize how many Betas commit suicide  _ daily _ because they could never have what we do?!”

Tears were building, then sliding, her cheeks glowing in the pale moonlight. She yanked the book from his palms, despite his cry against it, shoving it at the shelf. He banged against it, echoing in the almost empty halls of the dome, her fist coming in contact with it. He could hear her bone crack against it, no doubt breaking her skin, only for her to land another punch before Alex could stop her.

_ “Peggy _ -”

“No, Alexander! Do you not realize- how- how- how…” Her lips started trembling, shaking it off. Alex pulled her into a hug, keeping her angry twitches between his body. “Diany-  _ we could have saved her, Alexander _ ! She wouldn’t be in the hospital- she would be in a coma- and she never would’ve jumped off that bridge. I-I c-could have saved her!” The tears fell faster now, her body quaking. She cried out again-

_ “Who’s there! _ ”

Frozen.

  
The tears stopped, her hiccups seizing in fear. A cold dread settled around them, looking at each other, forcing silence amongst each other. She snatched at Alex’s sweatshirt a little tighter, inching closer to the book, keeping one arm in contact with him. She slowly slid it towards her, finally closing around the spine. Her eyes were wide with horror, slowing standing with Alex’s help. They stayed close to the shelves, their bodies pressed against the countless other books lining the cases.

“ _ I said,  _ who’s there!” The voice was deep, rough, the perfect representation of an Alpha. Alex swallowed, “I can smell you, pretty Omega. Coming here in heat…” He felt his throat twisting in disgust, hearing the Alpha’s tongue click from further down the building. They slowly inched away from the main hallway, aiming for one of the large windows the lined the building, lighting their path. Peggy stopped, her hears triggered by something- something small, but still a sound she shouldn’t have heard-

A buzzing. It soon escalated into a ring, high pitched, shrill ringing. So familiar.

Alex covered his hand with his palm, racing back to the place where is phone was resting on the shelf. It was loud against the wood, the ringing and the buzzing bouncing off the walls. He heard the shout of the man, footsteps running in his direction. He snatched his phone, tears brimming at his eyes, fear simmering with his blood, mixing lethally in his mind. He pulled the hood over his tied hair, keeping his face down, bolting back to Peggy, feeling the breeze of an open window- but no Peggy.

He kept his gaze forward, ignoring the shout of someone spotting him, his hood keeping his face from view, and the oversized keeping his shape hidden. The steps got closer, tears leaking down his face, but he didn’t stop- not even when his heart did. He felt something skim his back, a large hand pushing at him- but it was too late. He flung his body at the window, his frail body fitting in the small opening easily, but the man not so much.

He landed on is back, groaning at the impact, the large face of the guard staring at him through the window. His phone was still ringing, but he couldn’t find it in him to care, adrenaline racing his heart. He recovered quickly, spotting Peggy on the far sidewalk, his body aching to stop, his lungs bursting for air, but he kept going, only stopping when they were so far up the sidewalk, they blended with the early risers, looking like morning joggers. 

Golden sunlight filtered through small planted trees in between paths, the sidewalks glowing similarly. He didn’t even realize Peggy was on the phone until her cracked voice sounded through the shared silence. The sacred silence, still trying to catch a feel for what just happened.

“Savy- What…?” Alex looked at her, meeting her stricken gaze. Then it broke into a smile, so wide, so bright, her teeth shining against the tears that feel unmanned down her face. “ _ Diana!” _

Alex’s mouth fell open, shock burning between them.

Diana was one of the sisters best friends as kids, along with another girl named Savannah. The two girls were so similar, but so remarkable different. They both had flowing straight hair, Diana a light blonde with snow skin, while Savannah’s was jet black, her skin a warm brown. They sisters had known them since diapers, living and growing together for years. When they finally aged enough to be tested, they all fell into a place. Peggy grew to be a strong Alpha, Savannah supporting her fully, wearing her Omega status with pride. But Diana, she was a Beta. It was hard for her, to come to terms with the fact that she was the middle, the no one, the group that didn’t mean anything. She wasn’t sure where she stood in their friendship anymore, and it hurt. 

Then they got together. 

It turned out Peggy wasn’t the only one crushing on two girls, forming a small trio of their own. Once again, Diana felt small, her place uncertain and ever changing. She was either a weak Alpha- the backup for Peggy- or a too strong Omega- a backup for Savannah. It still hurt, maybe even more than before. She couldn’t bear the thought of not being able to bond, to share what Peggy and Savannah could. But she could couldn’t bear the thought of taking that away from them. Soon the pressure became too much, so she stopped it. She flung herself off a local bridge, the water sweeping her under immediately, death welcoming her- but she was saved. So close to death, but not dead.

It’d been a year since she fell into that coma, and they were certain she was gone for good. All because she was different- but she wasn’t. They knew that now, but it was too late…

_ Wait _ .

“DIANA!” Peggy screamed, squeezing Alex so hard he ribs hurt, her arms shaking, body falling onto the sidewalk. Tears meet at her chin, soaking her body with the happiness flooding her. “She woke up Alex! She woke up last night-  _ ahh!” _ She shrieked, keeping the phone to her wet cheek. She pushed the book at his chest, not even waiting for him to grab it before letting it fall, making him dance around it to keep in off the nasty sidewalk.

“I  _ gotta go _ \- gotta-” Her voice was almost a whine, her happiness laced with worry.

“Go. Don’t worry. I’ll tell the others.”

She sweeped him into his arms again, screaming cries of joy with him, spinning around to bust down the sidewalk, shoes clacking against the cement with each joyful step away from him.

She deserved to be happy, she really did. Now she finally could.

~~~

Alex was terrified. 

The sun had fully risen by now, each call to the Sisters ending in painful shrieks, though they were happy to hear, almost making him deaf in one ear. He had let them know where Peggy was, who she was with, and where she was going. They were  _ not _ upset to say the least, after all, they had all been close. Pacing in front of the door, he choked down his nerves. He had already lied to them this morning, about where he was and what he was doing. Should he tell them the truth? Would they even like it? Would it be worth almost getting caught to them?

He swallowed, nothing calming himself enough to open the door- but he did anyway, the book tucked under his arm. 

He was greeted with smell of bacon, along with the wafting scent of Lafayette, sweet champagne filtering around him. John’s smell was stronger, smelling like fruits and flowers, the scent of spring strong. He inhaled deeply, the door shutting and locking behind him automatically.

“ _ Mon Chou, _ is that you?” Lafayette sounded so… normal. It only edged his nerves further, tense as he walked into the living room. He spotted them openly, John rocking back and forth on a stool, carefully against the island, Laf moving around the kitchen to prepare food.

“Papi?”  _ Holy fuck. That was new _ . It went straight to his pants, the fear swallowed by desire. It was almost completely forgotten, until the book shifted in his arms, his actions to get it blaring to life before him.

“Uh- yeah, heh…” He pulled up next to John, watching Laf twirl around the kitchen. Eggs were being made next to the bacon, toast popping out of the toasters and juice being poured in glasses. It was simple, not even Laf could mess this up. 

They paid no mind to him, almost like he didn’t disappear for half the morning, ignore them on the phone,  _ and  _ hang up on them, until breakfast was ready, moved and set at the table. They all sat around each other, John shifting in his chair like he had the stool, poking at the unanswered question.

“Papi, why did you stop talking to us on the phone?” Guilt swealtered around him, he really didn’t mean to, he loved talking to his baby, and  _ god _ was it doing things to him, but…

“Peggy took my phone, I’m so sorry baby boy- I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s s’okay Papi…” He watched John fidget, swiftly looking at Laf, then back to Alex. He was twisting his fingers around each other, only ever doing that when he was nervous, hand spasms jolting his fingers. Alex didn’t dare look back when John walked behind him, keeping his gaze on Laf who seemed rather proud of himself, no particular reason coming to mind. Then he felt it against his wrist.

His head shot behind him, John looking up at him through his eyelashes, batting them playfully.

“Color Papi?”

Alex had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out, the rough exterior of the rope brushing against his wrists, making his hips thrust up to nothing. John waited on the floor patiently, balancing on the balls of his feet, rocking his knees against the ground. 

“Oh my god, baby boy,” He groaned, “Green” John beamed, stripping Alex of his shirt before twisting and tying the ropes around his wrists, grabbing another from under the table and doing the same to each of his legs, but unlike his wrists, weren’t braced on the chair.

“Okay Daddy…” John stood up, pushing Alex’s chair in and planting a chaste kiss to his lips. John sat down, finishing the last few bites of toast he had left, making Alex sit, tied down in aroused confusion. They paid no mind to him, Laf leaving to take care of the mess in the kitchen, as well as the table, leaving John to tend to Alex. “Open up Papi.” Alex blinked, cocking his head to the side.

“What’s going on?” John shook his head, picking up the jam covered toast on Alex’s plate.

“Open Papi.” Alex obliged this time, slowly exposing the inside of his mouth. John broke off a piece, ignoring the strawberry that was smeared against his fingers, placing it delicately on his tongue. Alex chewed and swallowed, repeating the steps until his was finished. Laf took his plate and washed it, returning to the seat next to Alex.

“Uh-uh, open up  _ Mon Chou _ .” 

John shoved his fingers into his mouth, giving Alex no time to recover. “Suck.” He did, swirling his tongue around the jelly on his fingers, cleaning the remnants of his breakfast. He didn’t want to stop when they were clean, John forcing them away from him too soon. He whined out, angry at the rope keeping his wrists stuck behind him, and to the chair. He pouted when he was lifted, lightweight in the chair, Laf dragging him to the living room. He was twisted to face the couch, Laf popping indignantly before him watching John shuffle around behind him, his smile small.

Alex heard objects clinking behind him, curisitity building along his arousal, his cock filling in his pants. He whimpered, the noise stopping.

“L-laf?” His expression harden, but there was something behind it, peeking over his facade. It was soft, behind the stony, showing him he was okay.

“You will address me as sir-”

“Or Daddy!” John laughed, thumping to the ground with the object he dropped, Alex shuddering when he felt something roll against his leg.

“Please sir-” He choked on his words, his eye involuntarily looking to the things snapping at his leg. “Oh my god-  _ Laf-” _ He choked again, his body shivering through a feeling he couldn’t distinguish. He felt slick drip from his ass, soaking his pants, pooling in the chair beneath him.

“ _ Sir. _ ” He corrected, raising an eyebrow, “Here is how this is going to be. You will tell us where you were this morning- or you can face the punishment.” Laf’s eyes were hard, guarded, his hands crossed across his chest. 

“I told you,  _ sir _ , I was at Peggy’s.” He swallowed the lie, feeling it burn in his throat and chest. He wanted to tell them, he really did, his mind trying to weigh the differences, the outcomes. It would come out eventually, and obviously they already knew, the reason he even ended up in this situation was  _ for them _ so it wasn’t like he planned on hiding it long. But still, he wasn’t sure how they’d react, and maybe, just maybe, the wound would sting a little less if it’s had time to heal before it’s provoked. 

“So be it then.” John twirled around the chair, Alex’s untied legs being lifted from beneath him. The chair almost tipping from the pressure of his knees against his chest, Laf pulling at his pants. They were quickly unbuckled and discarded, leaving him squirming in his underwear. “Look, at you, already so hard and  _ desperate _ and we haven’t even started.” His breath was hot on his skin, trailing down his chest until it reached his stomach, his nails grazing the sensitive flesh above the waistband. Alex’s body shook, feeling John kiss around his jaw and ear, licking at the shell and biting the lobe. The feeling of both of them, kissing and touching, licking and scratched, so many sensations everywear overwhelming him, his omega body reacting accordingly.

He felt more slick pool, leaking onto Laf’s fingers that had found their way between his cheeks, thumbing his hole through the thin cotton. Even on the suppressants, there was only so much his body could deny him before it was game over, the medicine wearing down at the his sensitive emotions. He squeaked when John trailed down further, his hands moving over the nubs growing on his chest, pinching them hard between his fingers.

“I’ll give you one last chance,  _ Mon Chou _ .” Alex shook his head, his mouth open in bliss. He was beyond forming words, saliva leaking openly from his lips, his hips trying to grind into Laf’s fingers, just as much as they tried bucking into his face.

“P-P-Peggy’s.” He heard John tsk from above him, all contact gone at once. John’s kitten licks and kisses disappeared, Laf’s thumb leaving his hole, and his fingers leaving the waistband of his shorts. Annoyance flooded his body, his balls aching from the teasing.

“Laaaaf-”

“None of that. You are being punished, so you will obey our rules.” Then John was pushed to the couch before him, his legs being spread open and his clothes stripped. His body was flushed red, his freckles standing out against the tinted blush. His eyes were widing and expecting, shimming his hips out of his boxers, Laf wandering behind him again.

“ _ Baby boy _ , oh, John…” John smiled at Alex, watching his hips rut uselessly into the chair, his aggravated growls telling him everything he needed to know. John’s cock stood against his waist, heavy and dripping onto the couch. His hole was pulsing, clenching around nothing, slick gathering under him in large amounts. Alex only pushed down harder, hoping for  _ anything _ that could relive the aching urge to pounce at him, bite him-  _ claim him _ . John’s cock had been ringed, obviously for longer than a few minutes, Alex’s mind grasping at before. It was tight against the base, John’s dick only trying to grow larger around it, the head a sweet pink-red.

“It was awfully mean of you,” Laf walked around the chair, picking up the object against Alex’s foot. “teasing John like that, making him beg for you, then  _ leaving _ .”

“I didn’t mean to-” he stopped dead.

_ Beads _ .

Laf was twisting anal beads in his fingers, setting it gently next to John. “Non, if you were at Peggy’s you wouldn’t have teased him in the first place.”

John shifted on the couch, moving to make room for Laf, covering his arousal with the nearest pillow, curling around it. He whimpered, his hips stuttering into the pillow, moaning at the contact.

“Do not worry,  _ Mon Cherie _ , you will be tended to soon- but first we must punish out  _ Alexandre _ .” It pulled at the beads, the thickness of the bottom one seeming more disconcerting than sneaking into the library, his stomach dropping in resistance. The problem was he couldn’t seem to find himself calling yellow, his body still aching to the feel something inside him, or at least for something that would get is Alpha  _ fucking closer to him _ .

“Baby boy, do you think you could help our Alexander?” He nodded, reaching for Alex’s legs again. “Non, untie his arms for me please- but keep the rope around his wrists.” He hummed, untying the knots around the chair, keeping Alex’s wrists still full bound against each other, no longer restrained by the chair. He was yanked forward, mewling in surprise, his body slamming head first into the couch. It twisted to the side, forcing his cheek into the cushion of the couch so he could breath, Laf’s palm staying firm against his skin. He felt a cool sweep of air, his boxers finally removed, cock jumping in the cold.

John was moving around him, pushing a leg on either side of Alex’s head, spreading them so the only thing in Alex’s view was the sight of John’s leaking cock, dripping in front of him. With his hands still tied behind his back, he scooted forward on his knees, pushing up on them so he could reach out with his mouth, opening it without command. His submissive genes, that were normally repressed, came through, making his body yearn to be  _ used _ , instead of  _ using _ . Different, making his body shaking with pleasure with every slap to his skin and yank to his hair,  _ calling Laf sir _ ,  _ daddy, _ John’s cock so close to his mouth he could already taste it.

He heard something snap behind him, noting it was a bottle, of lube no doubt, uncaring to the sound. He was focused on the way John’s hips twitched forward, the ring still tight around his base, his body obviously  _ wanting _ to be in Alex’s mouth, until finally he was close enough. Alex’s body was pushed, his whole face coming in contact with his dick as he was pushed onto the couch, his entire upper body resting on the remainder of the couch and John’s thighs, his knees digging into Laf’s, his ass resting inches from his face.

“It is alright now,  _ Mon Cherie _ , let him taste you…” 

John wasted no time, shoving his hips into Alex’s outstretched lips, giving him a moment to adjust. Crying out, he stilled his hips. He was bigger than Alex expected, his tongue feeling around the head and shaft, closing his lips and giving an experimental suck to the head. John gave a full body shudder, pleasure and desire stirring into a sweet mixture of want, his hip involuntarily shoving, the head hitting the back of Alex’s throat. Shocks of pleasure shot up his spine, Alex’s gagging only making it harder to give in, his cock being wrapped in the warmth of his pulsing throat, a searing fire of need keeping him ready.

“Use him,  _ Mon Cherie, _ this is his punishment, not yours.”

Not even a beat passed before Alex's jaw was being forced open further, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes from the pressure. He was back to watching his throat, keeping the gagging to a minimum with every small thrust, still obviously holding back. 

Alex groaned, sending vibrations up John's cock, making him moan with him. A cold finger pushed against his entrance, circling around his rim then, up his crack. 

Then Laf pulled out the beads. No preparation, no lube except for what was on the toy. He pushed it into the first one, small but noticeable, the bead stretching him raw.

He cried out at the unexpected feeling, his hole already aching from the sudden intrusion. Laf gave him a second, letting the toy settle in, resting it in the first bead, allowing the feeling to recede. But it was short lived. The dull feeling returned just as quickly as it came, clenching around the toy, crying around the cock still sheathed in his mouth. He choked around it, pulling up just as John pulled out, sputtering and coughing.

He let out a pained moan, the second bead slipping in, the larger stretch taking its toll on him.

“Ah, would you like to tell is the truth now?” Alex choked again, John rolling off the ring tight around his base, delicately placing it in the empty chair.

“I-I… I wasn't at P-peggy's…” John snatched the ring, rubbing it around Alex's shaft, making him shudder.

“Then, where were you Papi?” he bit his lip, staving off any words. “Papi~” he sing-songed, slipping the ring one in one swoop. He cried out, lifting to the stimulation, but his hips were forced still, his ass throbbing. He was only two beads in, but sweat was sheening his skin, slick dripping past the toy and down his thighs, making them shine. John was in no better position, his slick now traveling past his legs, folded under him, and onto the floor.

“Alexander. Where were you?”

He shivered, feeling Laf’s fingers on the beads, twisting them around inside him and pulling enough for it to catch on his rim. Then the next one was  _ rammed  _ in, Alex thrusted into the couch, two more beads stretching him further than his own fingers could, his ringed cock brushing against the soft material of the seats. He screamed, his body  _ so close _ , but the ring staving him off, keeping him on edge, making the stretch seem further, more painful,  _ so much better _ .

“I snuck into a building!”

Then the touching stopped, to soon, too sudden, leaving him on edge when he thought they’d tip him off.

“Mon Chou?” John looked concerned, his body tightening around Alex, moving to pull him into his lap. The movement only pushed the toy deeper, making him yelp, grinding down into his lap, both of them realizing he was still seeking release. “Please, continue.”   


“P-Peggy,  _ ah- _ ” John boldy moved his hand to his dripping cock, playing with Alex while he talked. “Peggy came here- to-told me she found something o-on b-b- _ bonding-!”  _ He doubled over, John’s hand thumbing over the head, running his nails along the underside. “For three!”

John and Laf’s head shot to each other, then to the man gasping and trembling in John’s arms. Both minds coming to the same conclusion Alex had before,  _ it wasn’t possible. _

“Laf-  _ please _ \- I need something-  _ I-” _ John pulled his lips into a kiss, shoving his tongue in to keep him silent. He felt Alex dip in his arms, calming down through their sweet contect, his tension melting away.

“Mon Chou, it is not possible-” He pushed John away, pouting and pointing.

“I stole a book.” He didn’t let them respond, remembering what Peggy had said before, “They have no right to keep this from us.” He quoted, grinding into John’s lap, their cocks brushing together. They trembled at the contact, letting it sweep over them before Laf broke the trance again.

Laf snuck over, picking Alex up and twisting him so he could wrap his legs around Laf’s waist, John joining them from behind. He kissed Laf on the cheek, licking Alex’s ear before trotting off, leaving the two for what Laf had planned.

“Where is this book?” Alex pointed quickly, then whined, wanting the attention to stay on him. “Why don’t you freshen up while we read the book?” He gestured to the bedroom John had disappeared in, ignoring Alex’s needy glances of confusion.

“L-Laf?”

“Mon Chou, this is part of you punishment. John and I had quite a lovely day planned out, and you will not be ruining it with your actions.” He pecked Alex softly on the lips, then set him down, swaying his hips as he walked to the book, leaving Alex in the hallway, mouth open in shock.

“Come on now, like I said, you will not ruin our day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this eating a bowl of fruit loops, just so you can have that image.
> 
> Hope you like it!!!


	3. Vathiá Víta

Alex's eyes glimmered, his naked body glowing under the fluorescent lights of the bathroom. Steam from the shower stretched over them, sheening over their skin. John stood under the delicate spray, scent drowning in it. He cleaned the slick off his legs, and ass, bending over deliciously.

“Hmm, stay like that baby boy…” Alex smirked beyond the glass, watching John stand with an eyeroll. Lafayette chuckled behind them, stacking multiple outfits on the large counter.

“ _ Mon Chou _ , I would not tease. Not when you are already in so much trouble.” He grinned, leaving the bathroom to grab another assortment of items. Alex grumbled, opening the glass door and jumping in next to John, who immediately fell into his arms. Alex ran his fingers through his curls, massaging his scalp. John fell to his knees, giving Alex easy access to his hair, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist. He looked up, closing his eyes against the water that dripped down them.

“So… you've never had sex?” Alex shook his head, feeling John's fingers roam around to his ass, grabbing it. He felt his body heat up from how casual the conversation was. He scrunched up his nose, feeling a triggered sense of defense.

“That doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing.” He whined, pouting, “I've played with quite a lot of toys.” voicing it almost like an afterthought. “I just want it to be special… ya know?” John grinned,

“Of course baby girl.” John dipped his fingers into Alex's crack, making him shudder. “So you don't mind this?” Voice thick, sly. Alex's knees buckled, leaning against the wall, feeling the fingers circle the tight muscle of his hole. He whimpered, letting the warmth of the water ease the tension of his muscles, the loose ache of his hole from before, the stretch from the beads.

John's finger prodded, teasing, never going past his rim. He whined, his cock hardening from the heat and proximity of John's mouth. He smirked, feeling Alex's body soften in his hands, cock flushing.

Unprepared for John to grab him, he cried out at the stimulation, feeling his hole clench as his cock dripped precome. But that was it. John's fingers didn't move, or twist, or even let go. He just held it. Waiting.

Lafayette opened the door, Alex felt his body jump at the sound of the knob turning, watching him add another stack of clothes to the pile. Then he too stripped, slid open the door and under the graceful drip of the cooling water.

“ _ Merci, Mon Cher,” _  His voice low and sweet. He pulled John's hair back, winding it up in a loose bun with the hair tie around his wrist. Lafayette pushed him up, allowing him to keep hold of Alex's harned length, twisting it as he stood. Alex moaned, bucking his hips into the contact, whimpering when nothing happened.

It must have taken forever, the water having long gone cold, washing and rinsing each other with loving ease, pulling a cock ring from above the door and slipping it on Alex. He pouted, saying something about an offense to his height, Lafayette’s laughter being the only response. When they finally got out, Alex stood by the sink, shivering in the small towel wrapped around his shoulders.

“Alex, we are giving you a choice.” John spoke, his smile a little cockier than it should’ve been. Alex shifted, waiting… “You can wear what we tell you,  _ oooor _ ,” John drew out the ‘or’, moving to Lafayette’s large stack of clothing balancing on the edge of the counter, “or you can get creative with what we give you.” He finished, motioning to the stack of clothes. Alex bit his lip, chewing his groan. He knew those faces, the ones that told him there was no winning, the wolfish smirks that meant he was being punished. He could at least have a little fun with it.

“I’ve got it on my own, thanks.” He gave his best innocent smile, winking out the looks they exchanged. “If you could just-” He opened the door, letting his towel fall off his hips. He shook them teasingly, waving his hand out the door. John complied easily, letting his own towel fall before entering the bedroom, but Lafayette stayed, lingering for just a second longer. Giving one last grin he walked out the door, pausing to slap Alex.

The sting was light, enjoyable even, making Alex moan out before he could choke it off. His face heated, a cherry red blush traveling up his neck, slamming and locking the door after him.

He trapped his lip between his teeth, running his fingers through his still-damp hair. He heard a thumb on the other side of the door, small giggles that could only be John's following. Alex rolled his eyes, a small smile teetering on his lips as he slid over to the pile of clothes Laf so generously created for him.

And fuck, if it didn’t make him hot.

Every single piece of clothing had distinctive features,  _ very _ distinctive features, that made them incredibly feminine. It wasn’t sure if he wanted to bite Laf for it, or fuck him.

He pulled out a deep red…  _ something _ . The ruby dress so short he wasn’t even sure what it  _ would  _ cover, making him bite back a moan.  _ Where the fuck was he taking them where this would be acceptable? _ He sorted through the pile further, finding fishnet stockings, panties, and a bra, and only one, assuming he’d wear those no matter what. Next he found the two-piece outfits, skirts and tank-tops, or mini shorts, way too mini for his length, immediately tossing them to the side. Skirts of various shapes and sizes sat too, neon colors mixing with dark grays and sexy blacks, all of them mid-thigh or smaller. Last where the dresses, necklines varingyingly similar, hoping to reveal as much as possible.

He grinned to himself. Maybe Laf was trying to punish him, but oh was Alex going to make the best of it.

…

John skipped out of the bathroom first, letting his towel fall and flopping onto the bed, waiting. Lafayette was close to follow, trailing him easily into the bedroom. John made a move to sit up, assuming they’d go read whatever Alex had risked so much for, while they waited. But before he could even stand up, Lafayette was wrapping an arm around his bare waist, curling it seductively close to his ass. John shivered, pushing against Laf’s naked body, letting him spin them around.

He hit the wall, his back banging against the wall, but he didn’t care, because Laf’s mouth was quick to find his, moaning into it.

“Laf…” He breathed when they broke apart, already panting and yearning for his lips back. Lafayette barely gave a reply, tipping John’s chin after murmuring ‘Mhm?’ connecting his teeth to the soft flesh underneath. John whimpered, rutting his hips into Laf’s leg. “Where-  _ haa _ \- are you taking us?” He felt him smile against his skin, the gesture small but enticing. John whimpered again.

“Somewhere very special…” He whispered, “ _ Vathiá Víta _ ”

John felt his entire body shake with excitement, all movements stopping. “... You’re taking us to… Double V?” He had to hold his breath against the scream making his body tense up. He could feel it bubbling in his chest, if he just opened-

“But hush,  _ Mon Cherie _ , we must not tell our Alex.” He placed a hand over John’s lips, capturing his answer from his widening eyes.

He grinned, trailing his hand down John’s mouth, then his arms, reaching his stomach. He brushed down that too, reaching John’s pubes, and dipping deeper. He wrapped his long fingers around John’s half, brushing his thumb against the sensitive head, body reacting accordingly. He moaned, curling around Lafayette touch.

“W-we should get ready?” He tried, voicing it more like a question than anything else. Lafayette chuckled,

“ _ Oui _ , but first, let us read what was so important to Alex.”

He locked his arm around John's waist before heading out of the door, taking John with him. They slipped into the kitchen together, still completely naked, taking seats at the island where the book laid.

John took the book first, absently flipping through the pages, until one chapter caught his attention- but it wasn't bonds of three.

_ Beta Bonding _

He paused, flattening the book out so Laf could read too.

_ Betas have been known for eons to be missing the gland that defines them. In their place instead, characteristics that have no distinguishable place in the hierarchy. This is wrong, for Betas are not missing the gland, in fact, are wrongly thought to have no place. _ __   
_   
_ __ There is a second gland, located directly on the wrist of their dominant hand, for it only grows after they have become of age- Hence the small size-

“Laf… Alex wasn't lying.” John's voice so small, it sounded fragile, breaking with each breath. He felt tears, sudden and fast. “Laf do you know what this means?”

John turned his head, voice catching in the back of his throat at the sight.

Lafayette's eyes were glued to the page, scoping over, then back to the top of it, only to shuffle through again. His hand was covering his mouth, eyes sparkling with wetness. John could see his jaw, moving, working to form words that couldn't make it past his lips. He made a small noise, never looking up from the book, he opened his arms. John took the message, drifting easily into them, comforted by his firm grip.

“I- Uh- Ce n'est pas possible.” John turned around, scooting his way into Lafayette’s lap, forcing him to grab his waist to keep him from falling. Sure he could understand that, It is not possible, but Laf slipped so easily into his native language when he was nervous, or scared, but John wasn’t fluent enough to deal with that. That was Alex’s job. But Alex wasn’t here, his brain supplied, making him roll his eyes at the empty space of the living room.

“Lafayette,” He sing-songed, twisting his chin to face him, “Imagine it this way… If we read, we can show Alex, show him our love, but if it doesn’t work… Nothing will change.”

He didn't speak, responding in other ways. His rested his chin on John's shoulder, kissing and biting the soft flesh of his neck, spinning him around again. He made a very vague gesture with his hand, telling John to continue with the next part of the book.

John smiled, feeling Laf's body tense up.  _ He was nervous _ , he giggled cutely. It may be mean to say, but John  _ loved _ it when he or Alex got nervous, because they  _ always _ became more affectionate. Especially Laf, who always tried to be a big, strong Alpha for them, who dropped so low when he did. It gave John a chance, as an Omega, to care for his lovers. It was a moment when rank and opinions meant nothing.

He felt a sting at the base of his neck, Lafayette's warm mouth latching on, licking the red marks it made.

“Okay, okay.” He flipped through the few chapters before it, finally stopping.

_ Bonds of Three _

_ If you’re reading this, there are three things you need to understand. One; Bonds of three are very precarious if done incorrectly. Two; Based on status, there are very specific things you need to do to bond. Be mindful, and wise. Three; One person in the bond is going to feel the pain of a broken bond, but if done correctly, will only last a moment. It is inevitable. Do not try to avoid it. _

_ Listen carefully when I say, bonds of three are very, very, delicate. One wrong move, and it could snap. Be wise. It is not like marriage, if this is done wrong, so much more could happen than anger and unhappiness. _

John stopped reading, voice wavering. This was insane. Where they really thinking about doing it? He turned his head, meeting Lafayette’s gaze.

“ _ Nous ne devons pas nous tromper…”  _ We…? Oh god, he wished Alex was here. “We… will…” Lafayette gave a particularly high pitched whine, making John jump with surprise. What… the fuck…

“Laf? Honey, are you okay?” John turned halfway, placing the book back on the counter. “Lafayette.”

“M’fine…” Was all John could capture, shrouded in his heavy French accent. “Read.” He mumbled, burying his face in John's hair. John nodded, picking the book back up.

_ First, bonds of Alphas… _

John trailed off, leaping from page to page until he found the list suitable for their trio.

_ Two Omegas, One Alpha. _

Bingo.

_ It is important that one of the Omegas feel the broken bond. _

What? John stopped, read that again, and paused. Re-read, and pause. Re-read… one of the Omegas? Him or Alex… that really stung the more he thought about it. Maybe it was this mind, his Omega wired mind, assuming Laf would feel it. Assuming the strong tough Alpha would be better fit for it, he didn't want Alex to feel it, it was an awful thing to see… but he wasn't sure if he could take it.

He squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing them. Oh god, he knew how bad that sounded, but he couldn't do it. He'd watched a broken bond, his sister, and it was  _ horrible _ . They even thought this Alpha was the one, so nice and gentlemen-like. Everyone approved, they had been so excited… so they did. Two days later he disappears and on the hunt for him, she collapses. When she woke up again _ ; pain _ . Unbearable pain, shrouded her, wouldn't let anyone but John and their mother touch her.  _ Only the Omegas could _ .

His sister did things, bad, bad things to her body to cope. He didn't think he'd be strong enough to watch that again, let alone be the one going through it. And oh…

_ What if it didn't work? _

His body shook.  _ No, this was going to work. They were going to make it work. _

He slammed his fist on the counter, hearing loose silverware and cups shake from the force. Taking the book once again, he read on.

_ This is important because their bonds are weaker. _

_ Careful. Listen. _

_ When bonding, the Alpha  _ **_must_ ** _ bite the wrist. It is crucial for the Omegas to bond to each other on the stronger gland, because their bonds (like previously stated) are weaker. If the Alpha bites the stronger gland, it will overpower the second bond, and will only bond with the Omega whose neck they bit. _

_ This is also why it is important for a Omega to be last to bond. _

_ First, an Omega and an Alpha must bite the other Omega. Then both Omegas will bite the Alpha, sure that the Omega that bites the neck is the Omega that has  _ **_not_ ** _ been bitten yet. _

_ This is where the pain begins, the unbonded Omega will feel the pain of a broken bond, because they have made a bond that wasn't reciprocated  _ **_yet_ ** _. The pain will be intense, but you must understand it can not be avoided. _

_ All you must do is bond safely, and with control. Be fast and right and the pain will subdue. _

_ If the Alpha is the one to feel the pain, it means they were the last to bond, and will only bond with the last Omega they bit. _

“Guys, where’d you go-” Alex shouted from the bathroom, voice echoing down the hallway.

John and Lafayette jumped, slamming to book shut, startled. They scrambled to the bedroom, unsure of why they were hiding what they had been doing but running anyway.

They were met with the most beautiful sight they’d seen in a while.

Alex stood, poised in the doorway of the bathroom, clothes tight and hips curved. He was wearing the red dress, hugging his Omega curves gloriously, the neckline crossing into a teardrop shape. Fishnet stockings made his thighs standout, black heels curving around his ankles adding to the sexiness. His hair was down, resting on his shoulder, highlighting his glowing skin.

  
“You guys better be happy, because I can’t wear my binder in this outfit.” John looked down to his own chest, suddenly remembering his was still naked. Omega’s were born to care for their young so, of course, they were given all the  _ necessary characteristics _ to do just that. His chest bumped out the slightest bit, small, but still noticeable curves where there shouldn’t be. He’d always been self-conscious of them, ever since he was young. Of course it wasn’t his fault his father saw a male Omega as a disappointment, and to hide at all costs, but when something like that his hammered into your brain, it tends to stick.

Much unlike Alex who embraced his curves, sometimes even wearing things that made them  _ more prominent _ , joining the conversations the females shared about shedding their bras at the end of the day. John would always sit those out, comfortable in the tight embrace he always wore.

It must’ve been showing on his face, because Lafayette snapped from his previous stupor in a second, Alex joining.

“Oh, baby boy, we love the way you are.” Alex spoke, carefully trodding over to him, getting used to the extra inches added to his body. “Don’t hide from us…”

He pulled John into a kiss, giggling to himself when John had to tilt his head up to meet him.

“ _ Oui, Mon Chéri, tu es belle. _ ” Maybe Laf hadn’t snapped out of it fully, but John could understand that much. He turned around, licking a stripe along Lafayette’s lips before ducking away, twisting out of their grips.

“Now,  _ we _ need to get dressed.” He motioned to himself and Laf, ignoring the eyeroll Alex gave them.

“Wait!” Alex whined, “Can you at least tell me where we’re going?”

“ _ Vathiá Víta!” _ John replied excitedly, jumping a little bit.

Alex’s jaw went slack, and for the first time, he was completely speechless.

John immediately fell into a fit of giggles, like he did when he was excited, rushing up to grab Alex’s hands. “Can you believe it?”

“Oh my god, baby boy…” His voice was rough, tears springing in his eyes. John laughed, giving Laf a small glance, seeing him smile approvingly at what he was able to do to them. Alex gave a little yell, excitement seeping from him like heat. He smashed their mouths together messily, teeth clicking and spit mixing, John’s body collapsing under the force. They tumbled to the ground inelegantly, and still Alex persisted, continuing to kiss John through the haze.

They only broke apart after a severe need of air, breathing heavily, Alex’s body still crushing John’s. “I can’t believe this!” Alex whooped excitedly, grinding down into John’s naked body. He let out an embarrassingly loud groan, watching his cock harden with interest. He blushed, noting the way Alex eyed it.

“Nope, we are not starting this now, keep it in your pants Hamilton.” John pulled away, but stayed exactly where he was, stuck under Alex’s body.

Alex laughed, making some undignified noise when John pushed him off. Alex tumbled around, still getting used to his heels, mumbling something when Laf had to help him up.

John nearly made it halfway to the bathroom when he was stopped, Alex’s voice loud and clear.

“Can I make a request?” John cocked up an eyebrow, crossing his arms and nodding, spinning around to meet him.

“Hm?”

“ _ Vathiá Víta  _ literally means ‘deep beta’,” He made quotations with his fingers, “Of course the translation is rough and incredibly old and worn down with time and generations of speaking it-”

“Alex! Where were you going with this?”

“Right, uh, well the point is, this is a festival that means we’re all betas at heart. Equal, with nothing that defines us, nothing that makes us different. I really want to embrace that, so will you wear a dress with me?” Alex had a way with words, a very special way that made it sound like he was promposing. John gave a lighthearted huff,

“Are you just saying this so you won’t be the only one?”

“No- well maybe a little- but I meant what I said.” Smiling sheepishly, he made a vague gesture.

“I’ll think about it.” Taking a step backwards, John shut the door, a small click sounding the lock.

Alex smiled, turning to meet Laf’s gaze. “You can either get dressed, or get me un-”

“I am going to stop you there  _ Mon Chou _ .” He held up his hand, ignoring Alex’s cute pout. “How did John say,  _ ‘Keep it in your pants, Hamilton. _ ”

~~~

John  _ did _ end up wearing a skirt.

It wasn’t Lafayette’s fault he just couldn’t resist.

“Lafayetteeee.” John groaned, closing his thighs in attempt to get the body off him, “We gotta goooo-”

“Oh, but  _ Mon Cherie,  _ you looked absolutely delectable.” Licking the shell of John’s ear, Laf worked his way down, nuzzling his neck.

His hand worked up John’s bare thigh, thumbing the soft flesh closer and closer to his skirt. The soft pink suiting his paler skin, sandaled heels matching Alex’s. John’s arousal formed a rather large dent in his skirt, cursing Laf for it. Alex pouted angrily from the side, watching with jealousy as John was handled by Lafayette, touched and teased, while Alex was still pent up from before.

“Not fair!” He whined, stopping out the door, heels clicking down the hallway. Lafayette smiled, easing himself over John, clad in nice shorts and a tank top, giving them a splendid show of the muscles running up his arms and legs. He helped John up with ease, practically tossing him over his shoulder in an attempt to get up off the bed, flinging out the door after Alex. They gathered at the door, stopping to make sure they had everything they needed, John even running back to grab a few suppressants and hiding them in an old Mentos container. Alex watched, horrified, as he popped a few in his mouth like candy, swallowing the dry.

“Oh- Ew! John! How the hell do you do that?” John just shrugged, handing the container to Laf who held it while John secured a purse around his shoulder. It matched his pink skirt, white blouse blending with the pearly strap, slinging over his shoulder and leading down to the rose bag. He took Laf’s wallet and the container, stuffing them in a pocket of the bad, the larger one holding his and Alex’s binders, along with extra pairs of underwear- courtesy of Laf.

“Are we ready?” Laf twisted the doorknob, turning back to his Omegas.

“I’m so excited!” Alex cheered, hopping up best he could in his shoes.

“Perfect.” He grinned, holding the door open like a gentleman.

The elevator ride was relatively normal, besides the slight touches and kisses exchanged, but catching a taxi appeared to be just as futile as keeping Laf’s hand off his ass. The streets were  _ packed _ , bumber to bumber, all trying to be minimized to one rode, tons of streets being blocked off for the festival. It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, it was normal for a road to be blocked for one reason or another in New York, and honestly, it was the people’s fault for thinking it was a good idea to drive a car when something this big was happening.

Lafayette linked each of them in an arm, confidently leading them down the sidewalk. Alex hissed at the people catcalling, mentioning their mid-heat scents, the surpressents still working to cover it up. John merely blushed, biting down any anger and folding his body closer to his lovers. Alex choked something in French before letting go and crossing behind them, connecting his arm to John’s on the other side.

“Tell us when you’re uncomfortable, okay. I can tell these people are doing that to you,” He vaguely tapped his nose, kissing John’s shoulder, “We want you to be happy today.” John cocked his head to the side, opening his mouth for a kiss that was easily complied. Alex grinned, looking to Lafayette who also stole a kiss, taking John.

“Hey! Today’s about sharing, Lafayette.” Alex stuck his tongue out, kissing John’s jaw.

They walked for a little while longer, thrumming with excitement with each step, John and Alex buzzed. When they finally turned up on the last curve, Lafayette stopped them.

“Are you ready for  _ Vathiá Víta? _ ” He asked, eyes lighting up.

“Of course.” John breathed, legs shaking with excitement. Alex replied more physically, actually bursting with happiness. He jumped, forcing Laf to catch him, spinning him around.

  
“Yes!” He cried widely, rushing back over to John when he was set back down. When they laced their fingers together, Alex squeezed so hard John was sure they would fall off, body shaking.

“Then let us go.”

Lafayette pulled Alex's arm, taking them all with them. What followed was  _ incredible _ .

The sights, the smells, the way it all mingled before them. Everything was so flawlessly beautiful- because there were so many flaws. Alex could smell, mostly Betas and Omegas, but they drew together seamlessly, mixing in a fruity flavor that reminded him of John.

It was a  _ giant _ flow of people, all heading the same direction down the street, tons of tents pitched up and tables overflowing with goods to sell. The smell of sweets wafted around them, overpowering the mix of lives, Alex's body lighting up in response.

Everyone there was a mix of colors and smells, clothes and lack of, every single person diverse yet all the same.

“Let's go have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, the next chapter is the last one!


End file.
